N'tho 'Sraom
N'tho 'Sraom is a blue combat armor wearing Xenomorph that loves life, but hates AIDS. He's not a special character at all (by not special I mean both of the definitions), but all the 'leets love him! He is also playable in H3 co-op if you are the third player. He doesn't have much of a story, but fear not, I shall give him one! History N'tho, unlike his Red Half-Brother was born in a rich neighborhood on Sangheilios, and actually had a future in life, yes his mom was a Slut but his rich dad had a fetish for whores that smoke hella weed (suprisingly him and Usze are not retarded). He was raised right by his dad and step-mom and had a successfull future. He earned a lot of money as a Xenomorph comedian. Life as a Comedian When he first started comedy nobody really liked his jokes, that is, until Carlos Mencia taught him how to make people laugh by stealing jokes like crazy. Then everybody loved him, he made exactly 128,765,490,587 moneys at that time. He retired after 2 cd's though, thinking that he wanted something else to do, and thats when he joined The Covenant. Works in the Covenant Well, N'tho wasn't rolling with the Covies for too long before the civil war inside The Huge Space Mushroom, in fact he was only in the Covenant for 2 years before that whole clusterfuck. So he didn't do much in the Covenant besides pwn Noobs and smoke crack, so I guess I cant say much about his role in the Covenant, so yeah, stop reading this. Brain surgery with a Jiralhanae Well, while the elites were still rolling wit da Coviez the Testicle Chins were expirementing with a few chosen Elites and Brutes by transferring their brains. The Testie Chins thought it would make an ultimate being considering the Elites agility and ninja like abilities being merged with the brutes barbaric behaviors. However, this experiment failed miserably, for all the elites who had the brute brains were stupid fucks that killed anything that stood in front of them and all they could say was "Joe Momma", and N'tho was the first elite they did this experiment with, which basically explains why "Joe Momma" is all he can say. The Arbiter has helped him out with this situation and now he wasn't as stupid as he used to be, but still the only words he can say are "Joe Momma". Sad isn't it? Curse you Truth, curse you. And here's the "Fun Fact", Meat the Brute was the Brute he had brain surgery with N'tho 'Sraom. Feud with Bungie See Usze 'Taham. Appearances in the Hula Hoop games Halo: Combat Evolved: Not seen or mentioned, unless Halo: Custom Edition counts. Halo 2: Actually he was seen once in Halo 2 on the last mission when you play as Arby, he's the one Elite dual wielding Pink Dick Shooters that talks about the Can 'O Worms being on your side . Now your probably asking if this is really true or not, well, the answer is no, it's not true, the author of this article is a liar. Halo 3: Do I really have to answer this for you when I just said that he was a playable character in co-op in H3? Are you really that retarded? Halo Wars: {C}Yeah he's that random Xenomorph you fight., just kidding. Halo 3: ODST: Umm, all you see are dead bodies of Elites in that game, so do I really have to answer this question for you? Well, Ok, N'tho died in ODST. And as we all should know, ODST was a prequel to Halo 3, thus proving 1 of 2 things, the author is dumb or Elites can become Zombies. Halo Reach: Well, like I mentioned on Usze's facebook page, Reach is a time machine that sends you back to the summer of 2552, so obviously not seen or mentioned. Hatred of the AIDS N'tho has been known to despise the AIDS. Why he does is because they infected his girlfriend and now he cant have buttseckz with her because she's so fucking ugly, and his girlfriend was hotter than Jessica Alba, so he vowed to take his vengance on Gravemind, his brother Ravemind and any other AIDS that he sees. Trivia *He was a noob so he never unlocked any better armor than Combat in multiplayer. *His dick is as long as Yao Ming's foot (yes, picture that article reader, you know you like it). *He was The Prophet of Regret's homie g. *"Joe Momma" is all he can say now due to a brain transplant with a Space Monkey, as seen in a section of this article. *He spent 50% of the money he made as a comedian on hookers. *Him and half jaw hate eachother. *His favorite rapper is Soulja Boy the Jackal *He saw Master Chief's face, but isnt allowed to say what it looks like. *He graduated Nipple Academy with Flip-Yap, Yap-Flip, and Ronald McDonald. *He likes to kill Drones and take a shit on their dead bodies. Category:Characters that nobody cares about Category:Characters Category:Tall people Category:Elites Category:Articles that want to be featured